1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed to the methods and devices for testing fluids such as water or waste water.
2. Background of the Art
Water testing may be performed for a variety of reasons such as to evaluate wastewater characteristics before or after treatment, determine whether a water source is suitable for domestic consumption, or suitability of water for industrial uses. One conventional form of testing is jar testing. In typical jar testing, several containers, or jars, are filled with water samples. Each jar may be treated with a different amount of a chemical selected to cause coagulation or flocculation. The samples may be stirred or otherwise agitated and observed for a period of time. The differences in reactions of the several water samples are evaluated during this time. Illustrative effects evaluated may include flocculation, settling, and turbidity. Some tests may also involve dissolved air flotation (DAF). In the DAF process, pressurized water having dissolved air is introduced into a container having a water sample that has chemically treated suspended matter (floc particles or oil and grease). The dissolved air forms tiny bubbles that adhere to the suspended matter, which then floats to the water surface. The floating material and the underlying water may then be tested.
Conventionally, these and other water tests are performed in separate test units, which is cumbersome and may compromise the quality of the tests as water samples are moved between test units. The present disclosure addresses the need to have a more efficient method and device for testing fluids such as water or waste water.